This invention relates to packages or carton containers to be filled with liquids such as beverages and, more particularly, to a carton with a liquid pouring-out device, having gas barrier means for preventing gas contained therein to escape therefrom.
A package or container carton, simply called "carton" herein, to be filled with liquids such as beverages, is usually formed into substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape having a rectangular or square top wall to which a mounting aperture is formed, and an easily openable liquid pouring-out device is fixed to the top wall at the position of the mounting aperture. All of the walls including the top, side, and bottom walls of such a carton are generally provided with a barrier layer made of a thin aluminum film, for example, in a laminated state for imparting a gas barrier property to the carton walls. The liquid pouring-out or dispensing device secured to the top wall of the carton may be also provided with a gas barrier layer for the same purpose. One example of a conventional carton of the character described above is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. 163,251/1985.
However, with a liquid containing carton of such conventional type, a thin layer having the property of a gas barrier is not provided in the top wall of the carton around the mounting aperture as will be described later in detail, and accordingly, there exists an area of the top wall having no barrier layer between the edge of the barrier layer applied to the top wall of the carton and the edge of the barrier layer of the liquid pouring-out device applied to the mounting aperture. There is a fear, accordingly, of gas, such as carbon dioxide in a carbonated drink contained in the carton, escaping outwardly, over a prolonged period of time, through the area of the top wall to which the gas barrier layer is not provided, with consequent difficulty in preventing the deterioration of the quality of the liquid such as the beverage filled in the carton.
Furthermore, the liquid pouring-out devices of the conventional types have the problems or defects of being difficult to open or use for pouring the liquid contained in the carton.